A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) is capable of displaying a clear and sharp image through millions of pixels that make up the complete image. The liquid crystal display has thus been applied to various electronic equipment in which messages or pictures need to be displayed, such as mobile phones and notebook computers. One form of a common type of liquid crystal display is known as a liquid crystal module.
Referring to FIG. 11, a typical liquid crystal module 1 includes a backlight module 10, a liquid crystal panel 15, and a drive integrated circuit (IC) 16. The backlight module 10 is disposed adjacent to the liquid crystal panel 15, and is configured to illuminate the liquid crystal panel 15. The drive IC 16 is fixed and electrically connected to the liquid crystal panel 15 by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF).
Referring also to FIG. 12, the backlight module 10 includes three light sources 101, a light guide plate (LGP) 102, a reflective plate 103, a prism plate 104, and a diffusing plate 105. The reflective plate 103, the light guide plate 102, the diffusing plate 105, and the prism plate 104 are disposed one on the other in that order from bottom to top. The light sources 101 are disposed adjacent to a low-profile side surface (not labeled) of the light guide plate 102.
Light beams from the light sources 101 enter the light guide plate 102 through the side surface. A portion of the light beams is reflected and scattered in the light guide plate 102, and then emits from a top surface of the light guide plate 102 toward the diffusing plate 105. Another portion of the light beams emits from a bottom surface of the light guide plate 102, and is then reflected back into the light guide plate 102 by the reflective plate 103. These light beams subsequently also emit from the top surface of the light guide plate 102 toward the diffusing plate 105. By passing through the diffusing plate 105 and the prism plate 104 in turn, all the light beams are converted such that they cooperatively provide a uniform plane light source for illuminating the liquid crystal panel 15.
Referring also to FIG. 13, the liquid crystal panel 15 includes a first substrate 151 and a second substrate 152 opposite to the first substrate 151. Each of the two substrates 151, 152 has an alignment layer 154 formed on an inner surface thereof. A liquid crystal layer 153 is sandwiched between the two alignment layers 154. Two polarizers 155, 156 are respectively disposed on outer surfaces of the two substrates 151, 152. Polarizing axes of the two polarizers 155, 156 are perpendicular to each other.
The need to have a separate backlight module 10 attached to the liquid crystal panel 15 can make the liquid crystal module 1 unduly thick and heavy for certain applications. Therefore, a new liquid crystal module that can overcome the above-described problems is desired.